Understudy
by Hihippy
Summary: Ryan contemplates being the understudy as he faces being mocked by two jocks. Ryan OneShot, Rated T for minor language, etc. VERY minor Ryelsi.


**First story, woo! Please R&R.**

* * *

Ryan knew he could fight back. He'd done so before. It's not like he was a wimp. No, All that dancing had done his body some good.

And yet here he was; playing the part of a stress-ball.

He gasped as he was shoved to the floor; the wind thrown out of him upon contact. Barely managing to roll onto his back, he was struck in the abdomen with a hard, heavy foot, causing him to remain in his position, wheezing. His eyes screwed shut, Ryan kept flinching every few moments as they hovered above, waiting. There was a few moments of silence before harsh laughter struck out, and the blonde shuddered, dread overwhelming him. There was the lashed sound of paper tearing, which to his utter horror as Ryan discovered, came from one of his exercise books and some spare sheet music he had been composing; now completely ruined.

Before he had time to cry out on the matter, his hat was torn from his head and he felt himself being slammed against the lockers, the lock sticking disagreeably into the small of his back. The sickening sensation slid by and the male wrenched his eyes open, darting around urgently. He could see all the students passing by, some he knew from his classes; why weren't they even acknowledging him? Or was it that they all felt the same towards him, just never bothered expressing it? The rest of the wildcats were nowhere in sight and Ryan couldn't help but to whimper in response to the burly jock shoving his face next to his, jeering.

"So Pretty Boy wants to join the baseball team, huh?" A gruff voice spat, the blonde-haired boy feeling himself flinch as he felt himself get sprayed slightly. "I've never heard anything so funny in all my life. Ryan Evans, a member of the baseball team? Hah!" A fist came into contact with his diaphragm, and Ryan was too helpless but to gasp, moisture stinging his eyes from the pain. Moments later and the process repeated, continuing until he mustered enough half-hearted courage to block himself - only in response gaining a knuckle to the fist; no doubt, a black eye to gain for the after-effect.

"You still want to join the baseball team now, pretty boy?" A second voice sneered and to Ryan's discomfort, picked up his hat. It was obvious who this was as soon as Ryan heard him; just another weedy sidekick of the jock.

The "sidekick" began to prance about with Ryan's black fedora shoved over his brow, throwing off poses related to that of a gay stereotype. Daniel, as Ryan could remember his name being, began to speak in a high pitched and squeaky voice which both of them laughed darkly at. Ryan couldn't help but to frown miserably at this event; As far as he knew, he was innocent of anything that could possibly engage them to act like this though except for when he was discussing the matter with Chad earlier. It was either they overheard him or that Ryan resembled a punch bag so much the poor jocks just got confused.

"Oh, look at me, in my fancy hats with my fancy jazz squares!" The male mused, grinning stupidly as he mimed jazz hands and pranced about, not even managing to do them correctly. If Ryan wasn't feeling so downtrodden and sick, he would have been rolling his eyes.

The other body of the pair, the one who had been hitting Ryan, swung around to face him as his friend continued prancing about. The halls were empty by now. Devoid of how Ryan managed to get out of here, he'd still get a bellowing for being late for class. With a grunt of shock as he was slammed into the locker again, Ryan was forced to stare warily at the jock.

"Well?" He growled, repeating his actions. His friend jeered behind him, continuing to prance about serenading "Pretty-boy! Pretty-boy!" as he carried on mocking him. Ryan watched this act, before wincing as he was shaken violently by the Jock.

"Answer me, Evans!"

There was a second where Ryan scanned the body holding him up before speaking, somewhat casually. He personally thought he was mad for daring to, but he forced himself to anyway. "I wasn't aware your friend thought me of 'pretty', Jack."

Jack scowled.

"You'll pay for that, Evans."

Ryan screwed his eyes shut at the sentence, only to prize them back open as he heard an undignified yelp; just managing to catch sight of his hat skidding across the floor as Daniel crashed there with a thud, groaning.

"Leave him alone!"

A small, and extremely furious Kelsi stood there, her satchel held at the ready, a deep, furrowed frown etched in her face, cheeks burning red.

Relief washed over Ryan.

The Jock simply laughed.

"And who do you think you are, girl?" He glanced back at Ryan, a glint in his eye. "She your girlfriend, Evans?" Glaring at the lack of a reply, Jack took a hold of his collar and lifted him off his feet, glaring at Kelsi. "Sorry, Missy, but it's not fair if it's always his sister or another girl saving him. It's about time he was taught a valuable lesson in masculinity. And quite frankly, you're not helping. So you can either go away, or endure the same treatment." He growled back at her, raising his fist towards the cowering male.

"Hold it, Kingsley."

A large, low voice rolled along the hallway towards the four of them. Jack, at the sound, abruptly dropped Ryan and let him slump to the floor, groaning as he took a hold of his stomach. Taking a step to turn towards the figure now making it's way down the corridor towards them, he grinned.

"Danforth."

"Get away from him, Kingsley."

Jack simply curtseyed mockingly, but he wasn't grinning anymore.

"Aw, but Danforth. I was only playing."

"Does he look like a toy to you? Get the hell out of here."

There was a few moments of contesting silence, before Jack reluctantly motioned towards Daniel, both of them muttering hatefully in the direction of Ryan, Jack  
hissing "We'll be back, Evans," before they finally sauntered off. Kelsi sighed in relief, before grabbing Ryan's fedora and making her way up to him and kneeling at his side.

"Ryan, you okay?" She placed a hand on his shoulder to attempt to pull him upright; yet she halted as she heard a grunt and a moment later, Ryan sat up, nursing the right side of his face.

"I've been better. Thanks, Kels'." He smiled softly at her, taking the hat and placing it back over his head, clearly pleased to have it back. "I'd have been dead if you hadn't jumped up out of the blue."

She beamed.

"My bag's always prepared to save the day, Ryan." The female remarked, weighing it in front of him. In response, him laughing.

"God, Kelsi, you're worse than Sharpay." They both smirked before Ryan looked upwards, a shadow cast over him.

"Yo', Evans. You okay?"

"I'm good now. Hey, thanks for that." They stood up with the help of Chad, Ryan limping slightly.

"Dude, just don't do it again. It's not nice seeing a friend having the crap beat out of them. I've never seen Kelsi storm down the corridor so fast before." There was a moment's pause between all of them before Kelsi leaned down, gathering up Ryan's books. He swore she was hiding a faint blush.

"I just absolutely hate those two guys. They've always been like that to people, especially the freshmen."

"Yeah, well, most of them are dorks; you lot being the exception." Ryan nodded towards Chad, beginning to turn away. "I'd better get going. Sharpay'll go mad when she sees the state I'm in as it is, so.. yeah."

"Alright, man. See you around." Chad nodded, before leaving, heading towards the gym. He watched him go, before turning to Kelsi and gathering up his books, stowing most of them in his locker.

"Thanks, Kelsi." He smiled briefly at her, before she passed the rest of them for him to carry.

"Do you want me to accompany you to class? I could help explain-" She stopped when he shook his head.

"No. I need to mentally prepare myself for the ridicule I'll get for being late, the sudden concern for this now bruising eye, and then cope with Sharpay shooting me daggers for the rest of class before she corners me at lunch. I think I'll need some time to prepare myself. Thanks, anyway."

Kelsi nodded, before standing there awkwardly. "Well.. Bye, then." She finally said, hurrying off.

Ryan sighed as he made his way to class. Maybe he'd just keep part of the lead; understudy wasn't bad, but as the lead, he always had back-up.

He was glad of that.


End file.
